


Unprofessional

by TashxTARDIS



Series: FitzSimmons established relationship series [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When FitzSimmons's relationship is revealed to the team, FitzSimmons try their best to keep the line between their personal and professional relationships clear. Pure fluff with a bit of angst. Set sometime after 0-8-4. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic to establish the series. I hope you enjoy.

Unprofessional

 “Unprofessional?” Fitz shouted, throwing his hands into the air “Simmons and I? Unprofessional? This coming from the guy who is incapable of working in a team.”  
Jemma nodded along with Fitz “We’re not unprofessional. We’re very professional.”  
Though this was a slight lie. Ever since her and Fitz had started dating a year ago, the lines between their personal and professional relationship had began to blur. Joining this team had made the lines hardly visible, especially when they are in such close proximity to each other. Jemma was finding it hard to keep her hands to herself.  
“Definitely very professional. When reading the ‘how to be professional’ hand book, I definitely found dating member of your super spy team even though it’s against protocol at the top of the what to do list.”  
Fitz glared at Ward, his face flushed red from anger. Jemma knew how much Fitz had wanted to keep them a secret. The night before they had left Sci-ops Fitz had disclosed to her that his biggest fear was not dying in the field, it was being torn away from Jemma. She had told him that she felt the same.  
“Is this true?”  
The three shield agents spun around to see Agent Coulson standing in the doorway of the lab.  
Jemma let out a shaky laugh.“No Sir. Ward is mistaken. Fitz and I are not dating. That would be stupid. We know about the protocols.”  
Jemma said this slowly, trying to remind Ward about the protocols, hoping that they would catch on.  
“Then why did I see you making out in the lab last night?”  
Jemma sighed angrily.   
“FitzSimmons. My office. Now.”  
Coulson turned and left the lab.  
“Now look what you’ve done.” Fitz was livid, his face bright red “Do you not care about anyone but yourself. Jemma and I are going to be separated because of you. I might never see her again.”  
Ward shrugged “It’s not my fault. Why were you dating her in the first place if you knew about the protocols?”  
“Because I love her. And she loves me.”  
Tears were streaming down Fitz’s cheeks. Jemma couldn’t stand to see him this way. She could see the fear in her eyes, the desperation covering his face. Through his anger she could see his mind working, trying to come up with ways the two of them can stay together.  
Jemma grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lab. Behind her she heard Skye mutter “You’re such a jerk, Ward.” And almost smiled.

  
“What are we going to do Jemma?” She could hear the desperation in his voice, she could see his fear in the form of his tear stained cheeks.  
“Coulson likes us. He might not put us through the protocols. He might just let us stay a secret from the rest of SHIELD.”  
Fitz shook his head “No. The amount of trouble he’d get in if Fury or Hill finds out that he kept us a secret out weighs how much he likes us.”  
“We could always resign.”  
Fitz stopped in his tracks.  
“Jemma, no. You love your job. I’m not going to let you give up your career because of me. I can’t let you do that.”  
Jemma reached up and cupped his cheek with her free hand. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing.  
“Yes, I love my Job but I love you more. A lot more. I need you with me whether I work for shield or not. Now come on, the longer we keep Coulson waiting, the angrier he will be.”

Coulson’s office had always reminded Jemma of a tiny museum. The walls where covered in shelves that were filled with glass boxes holding all his collectables. She often wondered if Coulson liked collecting more than she liked science.Coulson sat behind his desk. His eyes trailed them as they walked in, catching in their linked hands.“Take a seat.” He told them, gesturing to the two open chairs in front of him. The two scientists complied, sitting awkwardly in their chairs.  
“How long?” Coulson asked, getting straight to the point.  
Jemma began to speak but Fitz whacked her on the arm. _I’ll do the talking_ was the message he was sending to her. Stopping her from saying anything was probably a good thing as they both new how she could stutter when she was nervous.  
“A year, almost to the day.” Fitz blushed, thinking of their upcoming anniversary “It started when we were at Sci-ops. We didn’t want to tell anyone because we know about the protocols.”  
Coulson sighed.  
“You’ve put me in a tough position here. You two are some of shields best scientists, I’m extremely lucky to have you on my team but what’s going on here is against protocol. I should contact Hill right now to see what she says about the situation-“  
“Please don’t!” Jemma yelled, interrupting Coulson “If you try to separate me from Fitz I’ll resign. I’m serious. I’ll resign and you’ll never hear from me or my genius mind again.”  
“Me to.” Fitz said, backing her up.  
“If you’ll let me finish I was going to say that I should notify Hill but I’m not going to. SHIELD can’t afford to lose either of you. You have to promise me that you put a clear line, no, Fence between your personal and your professional relationship. I’m giving you one chance. If your relationship compromises any of our missions, I will contact Hill and you will be separated.  
Both Fitz and Jemma were speechless. Relief flushed through Jemma, putting out the raging fire that her fear caused. She reached for Fitz’s hand and held it in hers, letting the feel of his skin on hers comfort her more.  
“Thank you sir. You have no idea how grateful We are to you.”Coulson smiled at them. Jemma could see in his eyes he was happy for them, even though he was breaking a number of rules to keep them together. And for this Jemma was forever grateful.  
Coulson dismissed the pair, sending them down into the lab to finish upgrading the night night gun.  
“Do you think punching ward in the face is unprofessional. Maybe I should go back to Coulson and check.”  
Jemma let out a chuckle.  
Stop laughing at me. I’m serious Jemma. Do you think I can take him?”  
Jemma’s loud chuckles carried through the plane.  
“At chess maybe.” She joked.  
“There’s a thought,” Fitz Mused “maybe I could challenge him to a game of chess. Show him who’s really superior.”  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I Will follow the rest of season one of agents of shield to see how FitzSimmons keep their personal relationship separate from their professional relationship and how tough that becomes with the coming events in season one .


End file.
